AcexLuffy Oneshots !
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: This is a AcexLuffy Oneshots ! Yaoi , Yuri & Genderbender !
1. AcexLuffy Oneshots ! Info

**Hey here is AcexLuffy Oneshots ! The first chapters will, be the oneschots you have seen already . Like ' Love Drug ' , ' Our Love Story ' & the others that you may know .**

**There will be **

**- Yaoi**

**- Yuri **

**- FemAce**

**- FemLuffy**

**In K+ , T & M-Rated**

**Ps . Also read the warnings, if you don't like something you don't read it ! Thank you !**

**Bye bye ! **


	2. A King Of The Dead

**Story Title ! : AcexLuffy Oneshots !**

**Chapter Titel ! : A King Of The Dead**

**Couples : LuffyxAce **

**What is it about : Luffy and the crew comes, on a strange island . And when the fog comes, the monster will come out to play .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Walkingdead(?) , Drama , Yaoi , D-Cest , Rape & Horror (beetje) **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

_It's been two years, two years ago that Ace has died . _

Monkey D . Luffy captain of the straw - hat crew, watched with almost lifeless eyes . Into the sea that was straight before him, the others tried to get his attention . But it did not work, when Luffy ignored them . And gave more attention to the water, that was lying there like mirror .

" What can we do ?" Asked Chopper worried, as he sits next to Usopp . And both were drinking tea, Robin sat in a chair . And closed her book, when she got tea from Sanji . " What we can do now, is to hope that Captain - san recovers quickly . And maybe he will tell us, on his own what is bothering him ." Robin said .

Nami heard her, as she looks in the newspaper . " Well hopefully it will happen fast, because we are almost at the town . That is lately in the news papers ." Said Nami ." There is ' Strange Killings Has Started Unnoticed ', there are already 18 death's . And there are marine 's, who used the town as a base . But in two weeks, also they were missing . The town people are disappearing after the other, and there are 5 Children missing too ." She said .

Usopp and Chopper looked fearfully to the newspaper, as if a demon will come out . Zoro yawned and looked at the others ." What an exciting killer ." He said ." Yohohoho ! He can nothing do to me, since I'm dead ! " Shouted Brook ." Skeleton Joke ! " Nobody laughed even Brook, stopped laughed when he got the chills .

" We stay there for a week, but if something strange happens . Then we will leave as soon as we can ." Nami said ." We do not know what he can do, and we do not know . What for a person he is, since he is a beast . How he took others life . " She said ." Aaaah ! Nami-Swan you are so clever ! Do not worry I'll protect you ! " Sanji shouted .

" Pervert cook ." Zoro said and then they began to fight again, _Luffy get better quickly _. Nami thought when she looked at the front page, where the picture of the village is placed .

On the island

The crew watched with wide eyes, to the village that stand before them . It seemed completely lifeless, and even some houses were burned down ." Wrong village ? " Asked Luffy Nami looked at him ." This is the village, but it's totally different . Then the one in the picture ." She said ." It seems that Mr . Murderer has partied, before we arrived here . " Said Robin ." Totally uncool Robin-San ." Franky said .

" Yosh time to look around ! " Luffy shouted and ran through the city ." Ah ! Luffy you fucking idiot ! We should stick together !" Nami shouted as she ran after him ." Nami-Swan ! " Sanji shouted and ran after her, Zoro sighed and ran after them too . " Oi ! Zoro where are you going ! " Chopper shouted .

" Running after them ? " Said Zoro ." You will just walk the wrong direction ! " Usopp called back, but nobody noticed the mist, that started to appear ." It's all right I just have, to run after them ciao . " He said and ran away quickly ." Ah ! Zoro come back now ! " Usopp shouted and ran after him, Chopper ran after his friend .

Robin, Franky and Brook sighed ." Who's next ? " Franky asked but then they noticed, that there was mist coming out . And they no longer can see the others ." This mist ." Robin looked around and saw that the houses, are also began to disappear ." This is not just a fog ." She said and looked to Franky and Brook, but saw that they were gone .

" Franky ? Brook-San ? " Robin felt shivers crawl over her, and walked forward . And began to look for the two ." Franky - San ? Brook-San ? Chopper ? Usopp ! " But she got no answer back, but she felt that there was someone ." This is not good ." She told herself, and began to feel weak .

_Damn it is like I'm wearing, a coat made of Sea-Stones . _But then Robin noticed something, when she was on her knees . The land of the village, was completely made of Sea-Stones ." What is this ?" Suddenly she heard someone behind her, she turned around carefully . " Nami is that you ?" She asked .

But when she turned around, a knife drilled right in her forehead . And the person who has stabbed her, walked away while Robin lies bleeding on the ground .

Franky looked around everywhere, but he saw nothing but the fog . " This is totally not cool ! Oi ! Bro Usopp ! Bro Chopper ! Where are you ! Bro Luffy ! Sister Nami ! Oi can anyone hear me ? I don't think this is cool ." He cried harder, but he got nothing back .

He knew he can't go everywhere, although he tried to continued to call for help . " Shit I totally understand why, Usopp and Chopper hate this . This is freaking spooky ." He said and walked on, but suddenly fell on something . " Ouch sorry about ... " He said and looked where he fell on, it looked like an arm , but ... " What ... " He took the arm, and noticed it was no longer stuck . To the body where he belongs to .

" This is ... " The arm was covered by a purple sleeve, which was a thin cloth . And Franky know only one person, that wore a thin purple blouse . " Robin ?" And then Franky 's world became black, when he felt pain in his head .

Brook sighed as he walked through the fog ." Jeez everywhere are Sea stones, I feel totally exhausted ." Brook said ." I wonder where Luffy-San and the others are, I feel just so alone like I was on that ship ." Brook said to no one .

Then suddenly he heard something, it sounded like footsteps . Brook turned around, but saw nobody only mist . But then he heard it again, and it came closer to him . But sounded also so far away ." Oi ! Oi ! Luffy-San is that you ! Yohohoho ! " Shouted Brook but the footsteps just came closer, and there was no voice of Luffy . Brook felt an ice-cold feeling wash over him ." Yoho ... Ho ? "

As the figure came closer and closer, Brook had no chance to say anything . When he was locked in a dark world .

" Aaaaah ! Usopp where are you ! Usopp ! " Chopper cried when he walked through the mist, he can not believe it . 5 minutes ago he walked next to Usopp, and then the mist appeared . And Usopp seemed to be erased, while the fog makes her way by their surroundings .

" Ah damned ! I knew we had not to come here, I knew it ! I knew it ! " Chopper shouted as he still ran through the streets ." And then that strange Sea - stones, there are so many how did . They have made a piece of land of it . Just like the expected we were coming ." Chopped said as he went on thinking .

_Nami said that even the Navy that were here are gone, have they brought the Sea-Stones . If that so is where are the Navy then ? Maybe it was their mission, and they had traitor among them . That sold it and the others were killed, ah shit I can not get an answer of it ! _Chopper thought .

_But what if the killer, and the navy 's worked together . To kill all the Pirate Devil - Fruit users, while using this Sea - Stone as land . _Chopper was thinking hard, but then he looked up . He saw a shadow in the distance . It had an afro and a top hat . _That is Brook ! _

Chopper noticed two other shadow beside him, they wore caps and seemed big built ." Shit Brook is in danger ! "Chopper cried ." Oi ! Brook what are you doing ! " Shouted Chopper as Chopper came closer . He saw them not anymore like shadows .

But the poor Chopper, will not forget this for his whole life . It was indeed Brook, but the problem was . His head was removed from the rest, of his skeleton body . And seemed incapable, to notice Chopper .

The others were indeed marine 's, they have the also the same condition like Brook . Their eyes were turned around, their mouths were open . Like they had seen the fright of their lives, before they lift their life themselves . Their heads were on sticks, pierced into the ground .

And around the poles of the Marine 's, were big bags around them . And from the distance, it looks like they have still their body . Chopped did not know what he will do, screaming, fainting but he also, can not longer think about it . When the pain drags him away, to the darkest place on earth .

Usopp looked around him, when he tried to be strong . But could feel the fear, the feeling was ice-cold . As heard someone screaming ." It was totally nothing ! Captain Usopp it was totally nothing, you heard totally nothing . And you are not afraid ." Usopp said to himself to calm down .

_Damn I wish Luffy was here, or Chopper these two . Could make this drama fun, I hope I find the others quickly . It's like I'm watched . _Usopp thought when he turned around, and looked at the spot where he feels he is watched . I know you are there ! Come out ! " Usopp shouted but nobody said something back .

" Come out before I will come to you ! You will get a karate kick in your ass ! " Usopp shouted angry but got no answer back, he smelled then something . Just like something on fire, but it also gives a nice smell . _Is that Sanji ? I knew the others should be here somewhere ! _Usopp thought and went into that direction .

Where he smells something really nice, he looked around him . But found no one, but the smell became stronger and stronger ." Oi Sanji are you here ! How can you cook in this dirty fog ." Usopp said and saw suddenly a table, with a grill machine and the smell . Came out of the machine, Usopp licked his lips . And went to the thing .

" Oi Sanji this is not totally you, if you let your food like this ." Said Usopp and pulled on the cover ." What are you ... " Usopp 's words were faded, and his eyes were big from the shock . Then he looked into the machine, his eyes could not move away . And the sweat broke out from Usopp .

" Cho ... Cho ... " In the grid was a piece of meat, a face that still has his eyes . But were totally crashed from the pressure of the cover . The face looked with great horror, what has happened to him before he . Ended up into the grid .

Usopp fell back and his knees began to tremble . And fear took over his body, he does not know where he go . When he crawls back from the table, he felt legs behind him . He turned around and took the legs . " Sanji ! What have you done with Chopper ! He was our friend ! What is wrong with you ! " Usopp shouted .

He looked up and was totally in shock, when he gets a knife right into his face .

Sanji looked behind him, when he felt someone was calling his name ." Shit what is it with this shitty fog . " Sanji blew a cloud of smoke from his cigarette, before he tramples it on the ground . _And where is Nami-San ? This is really dangerous, this fog seems to driven us all out . Could the murderer be behind this ? Is he also a devil - fruit user ? _

Sanji looked at the ground, and looked at the shining Sea Stones . That were stuck in the ground . _No this is not the work of a devil - fruit user . His powers will not work on this place, full of these Sea - Stones . But what is it then ? Or better yet who is behind this . _Sanji went on and did not turn around, but he ran faster now . When he felt eyes on him .

Sanji felt the eyes, watch every step of his . Listens to every word he said, and wait for a moment to catch him . _But not with me, I must find Nami-San and Robin -San ! I can not leave these two alone_, Sanji thought as he walked . He lit an other cigarette, and suddenly he stumbled .

But could still hold himself, and looked at the ground . It were legs with a light brown skin, brown pants and the shoes looked . Like Sanji know who were them, _is that not ... _Sanji went to the body, and took the body up .

" Hey Usopp ! What the fuck are you doing ! Stand of so that ..." But his cigarette fell from his mouth, and fell on the floor of the Sea - Stones . Sanji let the body fall, and watched it with an open mouth . And with wide open eyes, to the fallen body . That was 15 minutes ago, still alive with him in the ship .

The skin was completely taken off, and the eyes are still there . Only there is a worm, that makes holes in them . The nose is half taken away, and the teeth were broken in his mouth . Sanji noticed a hole in the chest, _who did this ? What monster did this ? _

Sanji turned around, and wanted to run away quickly . To worn the others, but felt a sharp pain . To his neck and knew, he could never warn the others .

Zoro walked into circles all the time, okay he knows that too . But now he finds it ridiculous, especially with that damn fog . That makes an endless way, and Zoro felt not totally calm anymore . And tries to find Nami or Luffy, but with no luck he did not find ." Where the fuck am I ! " He shouted angry .

He held his swords tight, even though it could be not a devil - fruit user . You will not know what will come into your path . Zoro felt every time he moves, a vibration is moving somewhere . With his every piece of his steps .

The vibrations move like a clock, the faster Zoro walks . The more his heart beats move, he knows someone is behind him . Walking with him, and wait till Zoro stops . So that he can grab Zoro, damn Zoro hopes . That he will wake up immediately, and that he is on the ship . And it all was a shitty dream .

Talk about shitty, he thought he heard Sanji screaming somewhere . Just few seconds ago, but it must be his imagination ." Before I know it I will act like that pervert, and will start to scream here also like that pervert cook ."

Zoro really felt someone behind him, Zoro held his sword tightly in his hands . And turned around and drew his sword . To his enemy, but when he turned around he saw no one ." Nobody ?" He then felt something sharp to his neck ." Oh so now you are behind me ." Zoro said .

The person was silent ." So you are going to kill me here, it's weak to attack behind someone you know ." Zoro said as he held tightly his sword ." I think I at last deserve, to see the face of my murderer right ? "Said Zoro ." Do you allow me to turn around ? "

Zoro felt no pain to his neck, and took the change to turn around . And to cut the man or woman into pieces . " Have you ! " Zoro shouted and turned around, and held his sword above him . And wanted to kill the person quick .

But his eyes were wide, when he dropped his sword . And with big eyes, looking at the eyes of the dead ." You are ... " But Zoro could not say anything more, when the person 's sword came from the other side .

" Ah damn where is he ?" Said Nami as she saw nothing thought the thick mist, the fog bit into her arms . And gave her an icy feeling ." Why were there not other islands, where we could rest ? " She asked to herself, but know she can not answer that .

" Damn Luffy ! Where are you ! " Nami shouted when the mist came, she noticed the ground of Sea - stones . So it was difficult for Chopper, Robin, Luffy and Brook, to move for long around . Or to defend themselves .

Nami feels that the fog, looked more the work of a Devil-Fruit user . But is seemed impossible, if the ground is made out of Sea - Stones . _I can hardly believe that the marine 's, have brought it here . It would take 3 or 4 years, to have this whole village . Full of Sea Stones, and looked even new . _

Nami looked around as he still saw nothing, she can not even see the houses ." Damned Luffy where are you ." She said as she walked, she heard echo of her shoes . But those were hard on the ground, but it's strange since . The echo sounds so close, Nami stopped and turned around .

But saw no one and walked on, when she heard it again . This time more louder, she turned around . But saw no one, and she looked back in front of her . She runs fast, as hard her legs can take her . She heard the sound again, that man must run after her . The sweat broke out of Nami, she must find immediately someone . Who could help her .

" Somebody ! Somebody ! Is there someone ! Luffy where are you ! " Nami shouted as she tried to escape, the fog who has a grip on her . Suddenly she felt a strong come, and then a big pain . On her arm, Nami looked in shock at her arm .

The blood comes out, and the skin that was cut . Fell like water on the ground, Nami groaned and screamed in pain . The blood did not stop, and Nami tried to stop it . If she puts her hand on it .

But the blood did not stopped, and the pain became bigger and bigger ." Damn ! Who are you ! Let see yourself ! " Yelled Nami when she looked around, then she heard suddenly the echo again . Of footsteps behind her, Nami looked carefully behind her .

Her eyes were so big, that they maybe will fall out . The familiar face, a face she though she would never see . The black eyes looked full of hate, and death to her . And held in his hand, a bloody sword . With he will kill her also .

" No ... " Nami said the hand went up, and took the sword with him . "No ... " Nami 's words were not heard, and the sword went down ." Noooooo ! "

Luffy does not know where he is, the fog covered the path . And let him get lost every time ." Damn what is this a ghost town ? I wonder if it is an amusement park, for people with no sense of humor ." Luffy said and kept walking .

" Nooooo ! " Luffy stopped and looked behind him, the shout came out of everywhere . It even looked like it was close ." Nami ? " It sounded like Nami, but Luffy was not sure . Whether he heard it right ." Oi ! Nami is that you ? " Luffy shouted but got no answer .

" Nami ! Oi Nami ! Oi is that you ? Is that you ? Come out ! Wherever you are ! " Luffy shouted but stopped, when he found it too scary . With the pressure of ' Come out ! Wherever you are ! ' Luffy shook the cold feeling off .

And had other big smile on his face ." Jeez I wonder where they are, I hope Sanji make meat for dinner ." Luffy said and walked away, and completely forgot about the screams just now .

Luffy suddenly saw a shadow, it looked like it was someone . But Luffy could not tell who, he can not see the face . " Oh hey ! Hey can you help me sir ?" Asked Luffy as he ran to the man, the man stopped and seemed to wait . Until Luffy was with him .

Luffy noticed that the man was wearing a black coat, dirty black boots and black paints . They looked very dirty and looked like they will never be clean . The man wore a large hat, so his face was left in the shadows ." Hey I'm looking for some people, they are my friends and my crew . On is a walking skeleton, one has a very long nose . And the other one has blue hair, and is half robot and ... "

But the man held his hand up, ah so he knows where they are ." Follow me ." He said and went away, Luffy quickly followed him . When he also don't want to lose him in the fog, the man walked into the fog with full speed . So Luffy had to run, he looked at the man .

He still not saw his face, and had apparently long black hair ." Huh who are you anyway ? I'm Monkey D . Luffy, I will become the pirate king ! " He said the man looked at him, and nodded yes like he agrees with him ." I tell you my name later, let first look for your friends ." The man said Luffy smiled and nodded yes .

" Yosh ! That right ! " He said and followed the man into an old house, that looked like it will fall apart . Luffy did not look at it, and followed the man inside . But saw no one else ." Huh where are they ?" Asked Luffy .

" Who ? " Asked the man, Luffy think that the man is mocking him ." My friends sir, my crew you said . That they were here ." Said Luffy the man nodded yes . " Ah yes your crew ." And went to the basement floor, and opened the door . Luffy walked to him .

" Huh they are here ? " Asked Luffy the man nodded yes ." But i do not see them ." Luffy said the man, switched the light on . And Luffy looked, and saw the insides of a human body . He saw a finger sticking out, but then he noticed that it has no nail . And the brown light skin, let him think about ." Usopp . "

Luffy could not longer look at it, and went away from basement . And looked in horror at the man, the man smiled as an old father to his son . And shut the door and made the light go out ." Everything okay Luffy ?" The man asked .

" Who are you ? Why have you done that ! "Luffy yelled as he was filled with fear, but the man just smiled and took the hat ." But Luffy do you not recognize me anymore ?" He asked and took his hat off .

Luffy stared at him, when he noticed the familiar freckles . The warm smile and the warm black eyes, but he notices the pale skin too . The upped side of his head, had collapsed and there was a little green mold . If you look closely you could see, that a skin of the lip was rotting away .

And the color of his lips looks, so white as his skin ." What is wrong Luffy ? " Luffy almost could not find his voice, but when he did . He wished he had not said anything ." Ace ? " Ace smiled when he heard his name .

" Hey Luffy it was really long time ." Ace said and went closer, Luffy felt himself becoming sick ." But you are ..." But Luffy could not finish it, as the tears came . As he recalled how Ace was murdered, Ace noticed it and smiled friendly . And stroked Luffy 's head .

" Do not worry Luffy I know, you wanted to say . I will explain it to you a bit ." Ace said and sat next to Luffy, Ace hold Luffy against his chest . How thin and full boned was Ace feeling ." I do not know what exactly happened, but I felt ice-cold . So cold that I knew ' I'm dead ', but two years passed . I suddenly felt lot of heat, and bright light in my eyes came ."

Luffy listened to his brother ." I do not know where I was, I saw people above me . They shouted it was successful, that they founded the cure to bring to dead back to life . And I was their first experiment ." His tone was bitter ." They even had pops, but I could not let them win so ... " And looked at Luffy with a big smile ." Have played around with fire . "

Luffy 's eyes stared in disbelief ." You've killed them ." Ace shrugged ." They had to leave me and pops alone ." Ace said ." I noticed the rotten spots on my body, I was starting to rot away . But now I don't rot because, I'm breathing again . But it will also not grow back ." Told Ace .

" So I stay the same, until I will die again ." Ace leaned closer to Luffy ." But I will not let that happen ." Luffy gulped and went away from Ace ." Why did you have done it to my friends ! What have these people, this village ever done to you ! " Luffy shouted angry .

Ace laughed ." Because this village is where I will live, like a damned experiment ." Ace shouted with a laugh ." And they were all in the way, the village, the marine 's . Even that full crew of friends of yours . They try to drive us apart Luffy ! Understand it ! " Ace tone began to become angrier, and Luffy had to think fast . To leave the island .

" But to kill someone Ace is wrong ." Luffy said ." And not give the dead peace, is also wrong Luffy ." Ace said back ." And I know how it feels, and since I'm dead . And I'm still standing here ! "

And suddenly jumped to Luffy ." And I will not let you go anymore ." Said Ace ." Let me go Ace ! " Luffy shouted angry, and kicked Ace in his face . But Ace did not move ." A very cool thing too, I don't feel pain anymore ." He said and pushed Luffy, on an old bed and tied his hands .

Since the village, plus the old house itself . Is made of Sea Stones, Luffy can not use his powers . And was tied on the bed ." Luffy you do not know, how much I love you ." Ace said and kissed Luffy, Luffy tried not to kiss back . And kept his mouth shut, if he felt a slimy tongue on his lips .

Ace noticed that Luffy is refusing him, and his cold hands . Went under his shirt, Luffy felt the cold fingers of Ace, on his nipples and groaned . As Ace pulled on them, Ace pushed his tongue in Luffy 's mouth . And his tongue began to fight, with Luffy 's tongue . Luffy squeezed his eyes shut, he want to escape this nightmare .

Ace looked when Luffy closed his eyes, and smiled when he noticed a blush on his cheeks . " Luffy you can not escape me ." Ace said and pulled Luffy 's shirt up, and his tongue attacked his nipples . Luffy looked with open eyes, and tried not to moan . " No Ace ... Ah Ace stop it ! " Said Luffy .

" Why should i ? " Asked Ace if he gave a lick, and pinched the other nipple . Luffy did not replied, and closed his eyes again . Ace grinned as he knows, why Luffy closed his eyes . Ace looked at Luffy 's pants, and rubbed on it . Luffy groaned and looked back to Ace, Ace had not patience .

And pulled Luffy 's pants down ." Ace don't do that ! " Yelled Luffy but Ace did not listen, and licked immediately Luffy 's penis . Luffy groaned when he felt Ace 's tongue, and tried to kick Ace but failed . " Ace ! Ace aaah no ! I ... I'll aaah ! " Ace tasted Luffy 's sperm, as Luffy came in his mouth . Ace pulled the penis from his mouth, and gave Luffy a kiss on his nose ." You taste good Luffy ." He said .

And then took his own pants off, Luffy looked at Ace big and thick penis . Ace smiled proudly, and looked with evil eyes to Luffy ." Well I'm happy enough that my sex part, is still in top form . And is not even rotted away ." He said and made his fingers wet, and pushed them quick in Luffy 's opening .

Luffy shouted load, and tears began to come . " A-ace ... No ... Stop it ." Ace looked at Luffy, and his heart melted when he saw Luffy 's tears . He kissed them away, and moved his fingers carefully . " Luffy do not worry, I will not hurt you . I love you too much to hurt you ." He said in Luffy 's ear .

Luffy blushed what Ace had said, and moaned as Ace 's fingers went deeper . " Aah Ace ." Ace founded Luffy 's sensitive spot, and Ace gently bite Luffy 's neck . And gave him a kiss on the lips, before he pulled his fingers out . And pushed his penis into him .

Luffy groaned a bit of pain, but looked with pleasure at Ace . As Ace 's penis went in and out, Luffy opened his legs more . And groaned louder when Ace went faster ."Ace aaah ! Ace it feels aaah ! " Luffy closed his eyes as he felt great pleasure, Ace smiled and played with Luffy 's penis .

Luffy felt himself harden again, and looked at Ace ." Aah Ace ... Ace .. I ha ! ... I love you ." Luffy said and cum into Ace 's hand, Ace grinned and went faster . When he felt that he has to cum too . " Luffy I love you so much ! Luffy I'm going to cum deep into you ! Luffy ! " And Luffy 's sight became white for a moment .

After that Ace came in Luffy, both were exhausted on the bed . Luffy 's hands were loosened, and lay on Ace 's chest . Ace smiled and ruffled Luffy 's hair ." Do not worry Luffy, I will not let you go anymore . And no one will come between us again ." Ace said as he continued stroking, Luffy 's black hair . Luffy closed his eyes, he no longer want to watch the fire .

In the fire were his friends, will be erased from his life . And not come between him and Ace again .

* * *

**Yes Ace was sort of a zombie, 5 days after he was in his grave . Some people got him out, and he was in a coma for two years . That's explain why he has, not completely rotten away . Hope you like it ! And I must say it was troublesome, to kill every one of the crew . ( except Luffy ) LuffyxAce forever ! **

**Ps . Please check out the poll for the ones ( and not for the ones ), that have read ' Our Love Story ' . It's about the gender of the baby ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	3. Forbidden Sea

**Story Title ! : AcexLuffy Oneshots ! **

**Chapter Title ! : Forbidden Sea**

**Couples : LuffyxAce**

**What is it about : It's a Ace Birthday Fic ! **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi , D-Cest , Drama , Angst & Male-Pregnant**

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

Ace looked up from his book to Luffy, Luffy did nothing and sat only to look at the sea . Ace sighed he know what's wrong with Luffy, but he can not help it . Tomorrow he will be 17 and will go to the sea, to live a life as a pirate . Ace got up and walked over to Luffy . " Luffy are you okay ? "Asked Ace Luffy did not answer him, Ace sighed and sat down beside him ." Luffy ... We can not stop it ." Ace said ." Ace I do not want you to go . " He said ." But I must go, my destiny is calling me ." Ace said Luffy looked at him . " You sound like those heroes, who usually say ' I must defeat evil ! ' " Ace laughed and Luffy laughed then too ." Well maybe I'm one of those heroes ." Ace said .

" That would be creepy ." Said Luffy Ace stuck his tongue out ." Shall we go inside it starts getting dark now ." He said and pulled Luffy along when they were inside . They both went to bed, Ace sighed as he lay on his bed . _I'm really worried about Luffy . _And fell asleep, without having noticed that the door was opened .

" Ace ? " Ace turned around, as a signal that he does not want to wake up . " Ace wake up ." Ace opened his eyes, that were crying to fall back to sleep . But Ace kept them open, and looked at the other side and saw Luffy ." What is it Lu ? " He asked as he yawned ." Can I sleep with you ?" He asked Ace looked at him with wide eyes ." Are you not a little to old for this Luffy ?" He asked ." Ace this is the last night we are together in this house . Come on please ?" Said Luffy Ace sighed, and took his blankets up . " Step in little brother ."

Luffy stepped in the bed, he blushed when he lay on Ace . Ace did not mind, he smiled when he saw Luffy blush ." What's with the blush Luffy ." Ace said ." Well I huh ... I go to sleep good night ." He said and closed his eyes, Ace smiled and patted his little brother 's head ." Yes good night ." But Ace could not fall asleep .

Luffy groaned in his sleep as he moved a bit in his sleep . His head was pushing against Ace 's chin, the hair was soft against his chin . " Luffy ." Ace said and letting his hands go down, he grabbed Luffy 's ass down . And squeezed it gently, Luffy moaned and Ace felt Luffy 's hard on ." Oh Luffy is a naughty boy ." Ace said in Luffy 's ear, Luffy woke up and looked at Ace confused ." What is it Ace ? "

" I feel so weird ." Luffy said as he sat up right, Ace saw a good bulge in Luffy 's pants ." You've a good hard on ." Ace said Luffy blushed and wanted to leave, but Ace stopped him ." Ace I will go to my bed, sorry I bothered you ." Luffy sai and tried to push Ace 's hands away . But Ace held him tight ." I do not even want to ." Ace said .

And pulled Luffy on him, and kissed his lips hard . Luffy groaned and kissed Ace back ." Ace we ... We are brothers and we are men ... We should not ... " But Ace covered his lips with his lips, and pushed his tongue in his mouth . Luffy opened his mouth, and took the tongue in . Their tongues were dancing together, Luffy was then tired of the battle . And Ace can then taste Luffy 's whole mouth, Ace stopped then with kissing .

" You taste good Luffy ." He said ." What should it matter that we are brother 's or boys, as long we love each other it is just good ." He said further ." I love you Luffy ." Ace said ." I love you too Ace ." And they shared love with each other .

The next morning everyone came, because Ace was leaving ." Take care of yourself Luffy ! " He shouted when he was on the boat, Luffy smiled and nodded yes ." You too Ace ! " And when Ace was no longer in sight, Makino looked worried at Luffy ." Luffy are you okay ?" But Luffy ran to the bushed puke

3 months later

" Ace you have mail ." Marco said and gave Ace a letter ." Oh it's from Luffy ! " Said Ace excited and he quickly opened it . And his jaw dropped ." Oh My God ! I will be father ! " He shouted and he fainted then, everyone on the ship was glad that they will become uncle 's and aunt's . And were disappointed as Ace did not tell them who was the lucky _Woman _and Child .

* * *

**White bears said one time, that the crew were like his children, so they may see Ace as a brother too right ? **

**Happy Birthday Ace ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	4. Love Drug

**Story Title ! : AcexLuffy Oneshots !**

**Chapter Title ! : Love Drug**

**Couples : LuffyxAce **

**What is it about : Nami wanted to give Ace a love drug, so that he will fall in love with her . But instead of that, he falls in love with Luffy ! **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi , D-Cest , Drama , Drug , Lust , Rape & Dead **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

The Fire spread through the ship, the flames licked the wood . And the smoke covered the sky, Luffy looked with wide eyes at the broken ship ." Stop It Ace ! " He shouted at the person before him, Ace turned around and looked at Luffy with a smile ." Is it not beautiful Luffy ?" Ace asked as he went to Luffy, Luffy tried to get away from him . But he could hardly move as his hands were behind his back, and tied to his feet together . " Ace stop it ." He shouted Ace hit in his face, and gave him a hug from behind ." I love you so much Luffy ." Ace said Luffy closed his eyes, as tears fell out . How is this all happening ?

( A few hours earlier )

" You never get me Usopp ! " Luffy shouted as he ran laughing on the deck with a mad Usopp after him ." Luffy ! " Do you know how long I've been working on it ! " Luffy laughed louder ." No ! How long ? ! " Usopp sweatdropped Ace laughed and drank from his glass and looked at Zoro who almost fell asleep . " Are they always like this ? " He asked Zoro looked tired at him ." Huh yes ." Said Zoro and closed his eyes that was a sign for Ace, that Zoro want to sleep ." Sleepy head ." Whispered Ace ." I heard that ." Ace looked at him, but Zoro just snored ." Heh ? " He head laughter behind him, and looked behind him and see a smiling Luffy and Usopp ." You are fast friends again ." Sweatdropped Ace ." Oh yeah ! " Usopp looked angry at Luffy . And gave him a knock on the head, a bump appeared and Luffy looked in pain ." And that was for to spoil my work ! ." Usopp yelled ." Usopp it hurts ! " Luffy whined ." Keep your mouth shut ! " Yelled Zoro everyone was quiet .

In the room of Nami and Robin

Nami looked with a grin to the drink that Robin gave her . " Will I succeed Robin ?" Robin smiled ." Of course but you must let him first see you for it to let it work . " She said further . " That would be fine ." She said and went outside ." Oi Nami ." She looked behind her ." Are you sure you want to do it ? Love is not easy you know ." Robin said ." Of course everything will be OK ." Nami said to Robin and went to look for Ace, Robin sighed and made her way also on the deck . With a small book in her hand . _Love is definitely not to play with Nami, be smart enough to know that . _

" Ace ! " Nami shouted as she ran towards him ." Huh hey ... You are ?" Nami had to control her anger, as Ace looks confused at her . " I'm Nami ." She said ." Oh yes Nami ! Do you need something ? " Asked Ace ." Well huh what's that ? " She asked pointing behind Ace, Ace looked behind him ." What ? I see nothing ." Nami quickly poured the drink in Ace 's his drink, and put it away quickly ." Oh it was maybe nothing ." Nami said with a fake smile ." You're weird ." Ace said as he began to drink .

_Soon you will look at me like a goddess ! _Nami thought with a smile, when Ace had one drinking . He began to look at Nami, but in those seconds came Luffy running in their way . " Luffy ! " Sanji shouted angry . Luffy pushed Nami away and came to Ace 's view, Ace began to feel strange ." His heart beats faster . And he was feeling really hot, he had hard control to keep his little friend little . " Luffy ." Nami Shouted angry and Sanji took Luffy by his shirt ." You idiot ! Do you know how long i was working on that ! " He yelled Ace felt rage burning, and was so fast that it shocked everyone . And took Sanji 's wrist hard, that Sanji began to feel terrible pain ." Ace What the hell, You are setting my wrist on fire ! " Sanji shouted in panic, Luffy quickly pulled himself out of Sanji 's grip . And tries to pull Ace 's hand for letting of Sanji 's wrist ." Ace Stop it ! " Yelled Luffy Ace looked at Luffy worried ." Are you okay Luffy ? He has nothing done to you right ? " Asked Ace looked all over Luffy 's body . "No there is nothing wrong Ace ." Said Luffy Nami stared at the two, _the drink has it taken his effect now ? _She will have to test it . " Huh Ace-San can you help me to get me up ." She asked as she stuck her hand out to him, Ace ignored her and did not even look at her ." Luffy you hungry ? I will make something ready for you . " Said Ace .

Nami 's mouth fell open ." Nami-Chan ! Are you okay ! " Sanji yelled as he helps her up, his burned wrist started to bleed a little, Nami noticed an sent Sanji to Chopper . Luffy looked with a smile as Ace brought a plate with tasty meat, Ace watched Luffy eating . When Luffy was finished ( That was fast ! ), Ace noted dirt by Luffy 's lips ." Hey Luffy you have some dirt on your face ." And drew Luffy 's face closer to him , and licked it all away . Everyone on the deck was quiet, Usopp let his hammer fall out of his hand . That fell on Zoro 's foot, Zoro screamed himself awake, Nami 's mouth fell wide open . Chopper let de bandage fell, and Sanji fainted Robin hid her face behind a book . When she felt angry eyes on her, Franky and Brook were inside the ship so they know nothing . Luffy 's eyes were wide open, and looked kinda shocked at Ace but smiled ." Oh come on Ace ! You could have said were to the dirt was ." He said laughing, Ace Laughed too ." Sorry Luffy i was a little hungry ." Both brothers laughed, but fell asleep . Everyone was silent and looked at each other .

" What did I miss ? " Said a sleepy Zoro .

" Is it over ? "Asked Usopp when he took his hands away before his eyes .

" I did not see anything ! " Said Chopped as he looked at Sanji .

" Ah ! Sanji a doctor ! We need a doctor ! " Until he suddenly remembers . " Oh yes I am a doctor ! " Sanji said nothing still knock out ." Robin ! We need to talk ." Said Nami and took Robin to their room, the rest try to forget that they were sitting on the deck with two very strange brothers .

" What was that now ." Nami shouted when she closed the door ." What is wrong with Ace ! "

" Ace is obviously in love with Luffy ." Robin said ." What ?" Said Nami shocked ." But the drink ." Robin closed her eyes ." I have said that it will work if Ace sees you first, he will be in love in you if you saw you first . " Robin explained to her ." But ... this can not be happening, they are brothers Luffy do not know what 's going on . And maybe something will happen ." Said Nami ." That 's true a person as Luffy would not notice anything from here . I have said this once Love is not something to play, Luffy hangs on everyone, and I mean EVERYONE . And its Ace we are talking about, he had to bear the strong bond between Zoro and Luffy .With will not only make him crazy ... " She became quiet she really don't want to say it ." Robin ?" Robin looked with almost with tears in her eyes ." Ace will kill Zoro ." Nami 's mouth fell open ." No ... Is there an antidote ?" Robin shook her head no ." We have to wait on, watch how it will go on . And if Ace will act up, then we threw him into the ocean ." Said Robin .

" Rooooobbbbiiiin - Chwaaaaan ! Naaaaammiiii - Chaaan ! Dinner 's ready ! And the rest come and eat ! " Sanji shouted ." We talk about this after dinner ." They walked out of the room, but they did not notice that a specific person that was listening .

" Ah ! Sanji this is delicious ! " Said Luffy as he stuffed the food into his mouth ." Of course I'm a cook ." Said Sanji Ace looked bit tricky . " And what I've made for you Luffy ? Was it not nicer than the food ? " Asked Ace Sanji looked up from his plate ." Oh yes it was good , but i think Sanji 's are better ." Luffy said with a smile, to Ace and Sanji grinned at that . Ace looked very angry . " Ace ?" Ace looked at Luffy ." Are you okay ? " And put his hand on Ace 's shoulder ." Yes Luffy I'm okay . " And began back to eat his food .

Moments later

" Luffy you're not coming with us ." Sanji shouted ." You have eaten all we had for the trip ! " He yelled Ace stepped between them ." Hey he was hungry okay ! Of course he will eat everything, your meal was too small ! " Sanji was turning red with rage, Nami pulled them away from each other . And looked at Ace ." And what will you do ? " Ace crossed his arms ." None of your business ." Nami looked at Robin who nodded yes ." We leave you here with Luffy then understood . " Nami said Ace grinned at Luffy . " I will take care of the little one " Ace said Luffy looked angry ." Am not small ! " Nami sighed and took the group away from the ship, she was then walking next to Robin and whispered . " Is it a good idea Robin ? " Robin nodded yes ." Perhaps the drink has failed, and it's just something between brothers ." Ash she thought back to the moment of the kiss between Luffy and Ace, _I hope so anyway _.

On the ship

"Ace . " Ace looked at Luffy with a smile ." Yes Luffy ." He said as he sat closer to Luffy ." Actually why had you kissed me ?" Asked Luffy with big eyes . " I mean ... I wanted to ask earlier but I was bit shocked ... A-and the others ... " Luffy said with red cheeks ." You ask why I kissed you ? " Said Ace Luffy nodded yes ." Well its simple . " And getting closer to Luffy 's face . " I love you little brother ." And kissed Luffy 's mouth, Luffy was silent and shocked . To move or to push him away .

When Ace stopped kissing Luffy, he saw a rope next to him . He burned a piece off and bound Luffy 's hands when Luffy knew what was happening . He was already tied, and took Luffy to the boy's room. " Ace ... What are you doing ? " He asked scared ." Luffy you should not be afraid, this is gonna be fun . " Ace said with a sweet smile, but Luffy feels not easy by it . When they were in the room, Ace locked the door and threw a couple of pillow 's and blankets on the ground . Pulled Luffy to him and laid him gently on the ground ." Luffy I love you so much ." Said Ace and kissed Luffy again, this time Luffy really panicked . And before Ace know 's it, Luffy bite very hard on his lips . Ace pulled back the blood slide down his lips, he wiped away the blood with his tongue . " Oh man somebody is for the game ." Ace said pulled his face in Luffy 's neck . " But so do I . " Luffy 's eyes widened, he wanted to scream but could not . The pain began to burn, when Ace was bite his neck . When Ace finally stopped for Luffy seemed it forever . Luffy had a burn wound on his neck, Ace began to take Luffy 's pant off . But Luffy tied his legs together . " If you do not stop now, I will kill your friends ." Ace said Luffy looked wide - eyed at Ace ." You can not use your devil fruit powers, otherwise I burn your friends ." Ace said threatening to Luffy, Luffy stopped moving and looked away ." Good ." Ace said and took Luffy 's pants completely off, as Luffy untied his legs . His underwear was pulled with his pants too, Ace gave a kiss on Luffy 's small but thick penis . Luffy gave a groan, and looked at Ace with tears ." Stop it Ace ! I do not want this ." Ace did not listen and took Luffy 's penis in his mouth and began to lick and suck . Luffy moaned more, and almost screamed as he came in Ace mouth . Ace licked the sperm from the side of his mouth ." Luffy I love you so much ." He pulled Luffy 's ass up, and immediately began to lick Luffy 's private place . He pushed his tongue in, and stretched the hole more open . Luffy yelled but his sounds were muted . As Ace pushed his fingers into Luffy 's mouth, Ace pulled his tongue out the hole, and licked Luffy 's penis again . Ace moaned as he felt Luffy biting his fingers ." You're a wild cat Luffy ." Ace said as he pulled his fingers away from Luffy, and pushed them all at once in .

Luffy screamed loud and tried to get Ace's fingers out of him ." No Ace stop, I do not want this ! " Ace looked confused when he pulled his fingers out of him ." You do not want this ? " He asked Luffy nodded yes Ace smiled ." You're quick Luffy, but if you want this ." Ace said as he pulled his pant down, Luffy looked in horror at Ace thick and long penis . Ace set before Luffy 's opening . " Ace no ... " Luffy gave a loud scream, and Ace gave a big groan . Ace went in and out again and again, and started to go harder and faster . Luffy felt the burning pain very hard, his legs felt numb . He felt nothing at the bottom, just pain and burning feeling . He could hardly scream ." Luffy you feel so good ! " Said Ace felt that he almost cum, he stopped what he was doing . And put his penis in front of Luffy 's mouth, and let Luffy give him a blowjob . Ace groaned when he feels Luffy 's warm tongue, Luffy had tears in his eyes . But did it anyway, he felt in his bloody throat the sperm of Ace . He looked at Ace and Ace gave him a hug . " You're mine Luffy ." Suddenly the door flew open .

Before Luffy know it everything went too fast and saw the horror of his friends . Nami was the one who went forward, Ace saw it as a threat . And had his hand up ." I'm sorry Luffy bit they are in the way ." And before Luffy 's eyes began the ship to burn .

( End Flashback )

" You know Luffy they got in the way ." And gave Luffy a kiss who sat broken before burned ship ." You're mine ."

* * *

**Oh no not a AcexLuffy rape story ! ( again ), I don't this story is very good, but I don't disliked . Robin is very wrong in the end, Ace raped Luffy and killed them not only Zoro . **

**I feel bad for Luffy, oh well maybe there will be a sequel ! I hope you guys ( or girls ? ) Will like this ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	5. Black Drug

**Story Title ! : AcexLuffy Oneshots !**

**Chapter Title ! : Black Drug**

**Couples : LuffyxAce **

**What is it about : After Luffy's crew were killed, everything becomes much worse . How can Luffy stop Ace now ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi , Drama , Angst , D-Cest , Rape & Dead **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

_It's been two years ago, since Ace has killed my friends . After that all my memories, are a distant dreams I'll never get back . Ace has made a new pirate crew, and destroyed all the contact . He had with the White-Beard pirates . We are now more wanted by the navy 's, but only Ace and his crew . Because everyone thinks I'm already dead, because the thousand sunny is sunk after he was burnt down ._

_As they days go by, I have nothing but pain every day . I thought I would never escape from Ace, until one day I met her . I walked to the market with Ace, we ware disguised so that nobody recognized us . When Ace went away for a little while, I met her Isabel she lived with her family . Just in the village some days ago, and had just lost her mother also . We got along pretty well until that Ace came back . And gave her a deadly look, and took me back to the ship . And there I was beaten and kicked, until I could not move anymore . _

_" Why don't you understand ! You're only mine ! " He shouted angry but I did not answer back, if the next day came . I secretly went back to the market, and hoped to see Isabel . And I saw her there , and give my apologize from Ace 's behavior . She smiled and said that it did not matter, but then her smile disappeared ." Are you held captive by pirates ?" Was her question, I could not answer her . _

_She had not yet noticed, that I was Monkey D . Luffy . A pirate himself ." If so then I will get help okay ? " She said help ? She wanted to help me ? I looked at her with wide eyes . " Really ? " She nodded yes ." In the evening we will come, but don't tell them . Or else there would be more man, that is on the watch . " I nodded yes and went with a smile, back to the ship . _

_I sneaked back to my room, and waited until it was night . I have not seen Ace all day, not since yesterday when he beaten me up . I looked out of the window, and still saw nothing . My hopes began to fall, when suddenly there was a knock on my door . I looked up and walked with a smile, to the door it must be Isabel ! " Isa ... " But when I opened the door . _

_It was not Isabel, the first thing I saw was . A misshapen head with eyes turned back, and the skin was burned and most of it was gone . I screamed and jumped backwards, I heard laughter and looked at the person, and saw that it was Ace . Who was holding the head ." So Luffy who is your little friend ." He said and walked into the room, and shut the door and threw Isabel 's head . On the ground next to the bed . _

_The head made a sick sound, when it hit the ground ." Luffy ." I felt arms around me, as I kept looking to the head ." Luffy why are you doing this to me, I love you so much ." He said and gave me a kiss ." You can not do this to me Luffy, I do not want you to leave me ." He said ." That girl had to see this coming, how dare she tell you all that crazy shit ." _

_I felt his lips on my neck, and gave me a kiss on it . And then he bit really hard, and then he licked it . And blew gently on it, I did not know what to do . I tried to push Ace away . But he pressed me firmly against him ." I love you Luffy ." He said and before I knew it, I was on the bed . _

_With my legs open, and Ace pressing hard against me . I screamed in pain, and his penis went in and out . And tried to think about something else, and looked away from him . But his hands turned my face back to him, so that he could kiss me . And then he goes faster than before . _

_" Ace ! Ace it hurts ! Stop it ! " I cried but Ace did not listen, and cum's into me . When I screamed very loud, when he came he took my penis . And pulled a few times , and I came also even thought I did not want to . When I came Ace held me tight, and gave me a kiss on the cheek ." Luffy we will be together forever, and no one comes between us ." He said . _

_God help me, help me do not leave me here behind . Help me help me, don't leave me behind in his arms . _

_My eyes closed from sleep and the pain, the darkness takes over my world ._

* * *

**Hey ! Is it me or is it to OOC ? I don't know the ending is more different than I thought :( I feel sorry for Luffy, even thought I like DarkFics with my favo yaoi couples :D Poor Luffy TT_TT **

**Oh yeah should I make a full version, of ' Love Drug ' & ' Black Drug ' ? **

**Bye bye ! **


	6. Kiss My Eyes And Lay Me To Sleep

**Story Title ! : AcexLuffy Oneshots !**

**Chapter Title ! : Kiss My Eyes And Lay Me To Sleep**

**Couples : LuffyxAce **

**What is it about : Kiss my eyes my beloved, and put me to sleep then . I kiss your eyes my beloved, and then put you forever to sleep .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi , Drama , Angst , Dead , Rape & D-Cest **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

The rain fell softly on the land, in the old house . All the rooms were dark, everyone in the house were asleep . Apart from a 10-year-old, who was carefully walked out of his bed to his door . He carefully opened his door, and looked into the hallway . The hallway was dark, there was a little light . And the rain make a cold chill around you, but the boy ignored it all . And walked from the room to the another room, one thing stood in his mind . And that to go to him .

When he came to the door, with figures were drawn on it . The boy ran his fingers over the door and looked carefully at the drawing figures . And then his went to the latch, and pulled it down . And shut the door gently open it, and looked into the room . His eyes were immediately on the sleeper of the room, the sleeper don't noticed him . And slept peacefully as a lamb in a peaceful meadow, the boy went inside and closed the door gently . His heart was in his throat, and made tentative moves to the sleeper . As he stood along the bed, he looked at him a little while . The sleeper 's face was full of peace and quiet when he woke up he was wild . And everything he seeks he does it in his dreams . The boy looked at his face and then his soft hair, he stuck out his hand . And gently stroked the black hair, the boy moved during that and the other stopped and looked at him . The boy turned on his another side and slept, his back turned to the other . The boy 's hand dropped back and looked at him, and he gently took the blankets away . And crawled next to him and put the blankets back on, and silent put his arms around the younger boy . His mouth was next to the sleeper 's ear and whispered in his ear . " _This is what i brought, this you can keep . This is what i brought, you may forget me . I promise to depart just promise one thing ...Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep _. " The sleepers eyes were gently opened, and turned around . And looked into the eyes of the older boy . " Ace ? ... " The 7-year-old boy looked confused, the boy Ace did not answer . His hands went up, and breathed through the little boy 's neck . His scent is so sweet came in his mind, Ace legs planted between the smaller 's legs . " Luffy ... You know I love you ." Luffy looked at Ace as he grown a third head . " Of course I know that, why did you ask ? " Luffy said Ace looked at him like he didn't even hear him .

_**This is what I brought you, this you can keep **_

_**This is what I brought you may forget me **_

Ace 's mouth went on Luffy 's neck and licked it gently . Luffy 's eyes widened and looked quietly at Ace . Ace sucked and licked it neck, Luffy let a small howl out of his mouth . And pushed on Ace chest ." Ace ? ... What are you doing big brother ?" Ace looked at him and stood up, and pulled Luffy with him up . " Ace ... " Ace licked Luffy 's lips gently, and kissed him but barely touched their lips together . And pulled the sleeve around his shoulder and kissed it and then bit it gently . " Ace ! Stop ! " Shouted Luffy afraid, but Ace placed his hand over his mouth and bit him harder . Blood came from the shoulder, and came on the bed blanket .

_**I promise to depart just promise one thing **_

_**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep **_

Ace spat the blood out of his mouth, and wiped with his hand the blood from his mouth . And looked at Luffy, Luffy eyes began to get tears . Ace licked Luffy 's tears away and looked deep into his eyes ." You're mine brother ... Mine at last . " And took off his shirt and tied it around Luffy 's mouth, but put a sock in his mouth to . Luffy looked in panic at Ace, and Ace take off Luffy 's T-shirt . And binds his wrists with it, Luffy became more panicked . And tried to pull his hands away from Ace, but Ace held him tight . And a hand was stuck to the bed, now the other one . Ace took hard the other hand if Luffy pulled it back . " Luffy ... Do not be stubborn, I'm the boss . No one can stop me now, so listen if your master recommends not to be stubborn . " And finally tied the second-hand, and tied it onto the bed . Ace looked at the beautiful picture for him, Luffy sat beneath him without a shirt . Luffy 's eyes were half-open and his hair were stuck to his forehead, his hand above him gave him a sexy figure . " You're so beautiful ... Luffy even better than all those rotten girls of the village ." Luffy said something but it did not come clear out because of the sock and the T-shirt . Ace smiled the smile that gave Luffy chills, it's not the smile he always know .

_**his is what I brought you this you can keep **_

_**This is what I brought you may forget me **_

Ace leaned forward and kissed the neck . To the shoulder and then to the chest, he barely let his lips touch Luffy 's nipple . His fingers touched gently the other, and Luffy shouted within the T-shirt . Ace took the nipple in mouth and gently sucked on it, and bite it gently . He rolled the nipple between his teeth, and pulled the other nipple . Ace looked at Luffy and Luffy looked back, Ace gave a lick to Luffy 's hard red nipple . Luffy 's eyes closed as he moaned, Ace grinned and kissed under the nipple . And so he went down, the belly and lapped gently over the navel . Luffy opened his eyes with tears, that streams over his cheeks . The hand over his nipple was also down, Ace stopped when he came by the pant . " May I know where this ends . " It did not sound like a question, and Ace took the punts and underwear away . " You have really a little one little brother, but better something then nothing they always say . " And took the little boy penis in his mouth and licked it gently, Luffy groaned and pushed his lower half back up . " You taste so good Luffy . " Luffy started to get the tears back .

_**I promise you my heart just promise to sing **_

_**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep . **_

Ace stopped licking and looked at Luffy, Luffy looked back deep into his eyes . Ace smiled softly and stroked Luffy 's cheek ." You are mine Luffy, I make you my bride . If you're a woman, you know how many times I would have rammed inside you . We would have 10 children or maybe more . " Ace said with a laugh Luffy blushed and looked away, he said something softer but Ace heard it . And like he understood it . Ace hit him against his cheek ." Shut up Luffy ." He said mad, Tears where falling out of Luffy 's eyes . Ace hit again, and another and another and another . After 15 punches he stopped . Ace looked at Luffy blooded face . " That 's what you earn enough, but remember good don't talk back to me . " Gasped Ace in Luffy 's ear that he set his teeth in . Luffy was startled by the bite, but said nothing . He don't even pushed Ace away .

_**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep **_

Ace did his pants down, and let the cool touch his bare ass . He threw his pants and underpants on the floor, and went between Luffy 's legs again . And looked at Luffy with a grin on his face ." Well I do not feel like to putt my fingers in your ass, who knows when was the last time . You washed that place . " But Luffy did not answer that made Ace mad and pushed at once in Luffy ass . Luffy shouted this time very hard, he kept yelling when Ace was fully inside him . Ace 's penis was too big, it was even thick too . Luffy felt the penis filled him . " Luffy you're so hot ." Ace panted with a enjoyed smile that turns into a lusty grin ." You are perfect Luffy ."

_**This is what I thought I thought you'd need me **_

_**This is what I thought so think me naïve**_

Luffy felt Ace going out, and then in again . And he continued faster and harder, Luffy felt blood in his throat of the yelling . And the sock tasted muff and salty in his mouth, and he felt the blood running down his legs . Ace pushed faster and harder, Luffy felt no longer his bottom .

**I'd promise you a heart you'd promise to keep **

Ace gasped in Luffy 's ear and whispered with lusty voice . " Luffy I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum in that hot virgin ass ... I'm gonna milk so much in you, that one week is still inside of you . Oh Luffy ! Luffy ! " Luffy felt Ace 's penis is thicker, and closed his eyes as he waited at the time his brother will be ready . " You're mine ! " Was the last words he heard, before his world promise to be an eternal darkness .

**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep **

_" Did you hear, there was a Boy of 7-year-old raped . " Whispered a voice . _

_" Yes he was raped by his brother, I heard ." Said Another voice . _

_" What a monster this guy, the other child was so good ." Cried one of them . _

_" I know them both from birth, I have always said there was something wrong with that older one . Said a man in anger . _

_" You can not blame the boy, it is in his father 's blood you know ." Said a older man . _

**Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep **

_" He was my best friend ... I Hate Ace , I hate him ! " Said a boy with 3 earrings ._

_" Why ... Why did it have to be Luffy ! " Cried a girl with orange hair . _

_" Why have I not told Luffy of my bad feeling ... Oh god . " Said the boy with a long nose . _

**Kiss My eyes and lay me to sleep . **

_Ace smiled as he watched the body of Luffy, Luffy died of a heart attack . And apparently did not get enough breath, Ace laughed softly and went to the window and hit the glass . A large piece was lying on the floor, he looked at Luffy with a sick smile ." Dear Luffy , you should not run away ... Even though you're dead, I just run after you ." Ace said and placed the shard to his throat, the door flew open and came a man and a woman inside . " Ace ... What are you ... " The woman could not speak further when Ace pulled the shard in his throat . " ACE ! " _

_Wait for me Luffy, I'm coming after you . _

* * *

**I don't know much about little boys body 's ... I really have something for Rape and Obsession .**

**Like I said Ace is 10 in this one, and like I said before I don't know from younger boys body 's . And from 7 year olds ( Luffy ), don't I really nothing about . **

**As 7 year olds or 10 olds are fucking I mean ... well huh ...**

**Bye bye ! **


	7. Mother Of Mine

**Story Title ! : AcexLuffy Oneshots !**

**Chapter Titel ! : Mother Of Mine**

**Couples : /**

**What is it about : Luffy and Ace are thinking about their mothers, who they have never have seen .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Angst (little) **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

**" Ace 's POV " **

I've never know my mother, I know she died when I was born . I wonder what difference it would make, if she was still here . Where we would have lived, how we would have lived . Does she have a strong personality, is she quiet and calm ? I do not know, every year on Mother 's day . I see younger and older kids, give their mother something on that day . I do not get it at first, so I asked around . Of course I get strange faces looking at me, but in the end I understood that what it was . And thought of my mother ." How can I celebrate it ? " My question was really stupid ." You have to give your mother a gift something nice . "

" But I do not have one ." I answered ." Then you can not celebrate it ." I felt quite and very alone, during the time spends by . Became Mother 's day a dark day for me, I have not one to celebrate with it . Because my mom died, and it's my fault I'm alive and she is dead . Would she still celebrating it if it was not here ? With a better child ? I do not know, I really do not know . But mother's day makes me a little happy, just a little on time . Every year I throw an orange flower in the sea, I love orange it let me think about . The sun that sinks in the sea, I think mother also loves it . And I'm so in love with the sea, so I throw every year an orange flower . On Mother 's day to give something, even if you have no mother at all . Well ... I ... Feel .. So slee ... ZZZZZZZZ .

**" Luffy 's POV " **

I do not know my mother, and I have never seen her . I did not even know is she was alive or not, but I know on one day ! Everything on his time, once in a year I see children give gifts to their moms . A boy of my neighborhood baked cookies ! I wanted to get one, but his father was standing by him . So it was a meeting with the ground ." The cookies are not for you ! " I asked why and he answered ." It's Mother 's day, It's something to give to your mother ." I looked confused to Makino, and asked her what Mother 's day was . If it was something to eat . She laughed for a strange reason, and said it was a day to give your mother something . That cares for you, so it made me fall off my chair ." What Grandpa is my mother ! " Shanks that sat next to me, fell on the floor laughing really hard ." Since when takes he care for you ! " He shouted while laughing . " Oh yeah ... But I do not know my mother, so how can I give her something . " Makino looked deep in thought, while Shanks sat back on his chair ." Well you have no mother, then you can't give something ." She said while sighing, I looked at my plate . " Oh ." I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to Shank 's smiling face ." Come on, do not look so sad . You can celebrate it in an other way ." He said I looked confused, and before I know it . I stood outside with balloons . Onto a box with a card and a drawing . " Done Luffy ? " Asked Shanks I nodded yes, and let the box loose . And it went in the air ." Will mom find it ?" I asked and looked to Shanks, and then back to the high box . " Of course it's your gift for her ." He said and I laughed and together, we walked back to the bar . I have to eat my meat ." Aaaah ! Shanks stay away from my meat ! "

**" Luffy And Ace " **

" So we are the same right ? " Ace said when he and Luffy looked up to the dark sky ." Yep ." Luffy answered with a laugh, Ace rolled his eyes ." Would they see us ?" Was Luffy 's question ." Yes of course with your big noise, they would definitely be deaf ! " Joked Ace Luffy looked nasty with a smile . " They would certainly not miss you, how every time your face lands in the food ! " They looked angry at each other, but then both laughed hard ." Come on Lu let's go home ." Luffy followed Ace back to the house . _Happy Mother 's day mom ! _They both thought .

* * *

**This one is also from last year, I had only two fanfics for mothersday . And did not have this english version, so here got the english one ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	8. My Little Brother Luffy

**Story Title ! : AcexLuffy Oneshots !**

**Chapter Title ! : My Little Brother Luffy**

**Couples : /**

**What is it about : Luffy 's Birthday - Fic ! **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: /**

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

_I Remember when you were born _

_It was the best day in my life _

_I was finally a big brother _

_And Someone you can look up to . _

Ace smiled as he looked at his brother, Ace was 3 years old . And sat beside the crib of his brother, Luffy is already 2 months old . And looked very lively, he had black hair like Ace . And his eyes were big and innocent .

Luffy was a quite one, he makes only sounds . If he wants something, or wanted to play , or has just hungry . The rest of the time, he made no sound . He sat in the crib, sucking a pacifier . While he has a teddy bear in his hands, which he got from Ace himself . It was Ace first teddy bear, when he was born . And Ace passed to him, something to tell Luffy . That he now carries a piece of him .

_If I'm older I'm going to be strong and famous . _

_Nobody will stand a change to me . _

_They will see I'm the strongest pirate ever ! _

_And you will be one of them, you also be at the top . _

Ace always wanted to be a pirate, and if Luffy also wants to be a pirate . It will make life more exciting, as the two brothers will go across the sea . Like their grandfather, but he is in the stupid navy . And Ace really hope, that Luffy would not go in the navy !

Just like Luffy could read his mind, he looked at Ace with his black eyes . And smiled at him, Ace smiled also back . And gave Luffy a hand, Luffy grabbed his finger . And it seemed more they were shaking hands, making a deal for the later future .

_Someone will let everyone see what is wrong . _

_Someone will protect the innocent . _

_Someone will be at the top of the sea . _

_Someone who is very special in my life . _

_And that 's you Luffy, my little brother . _

* * *

**Hey there ! I'm so happy, for the first time . I got a Birthday - Fic on the right time, it makes me really happy . Even thought I don't feel good, but since I saw it was Luffy 's birthday . ( My Favo ' With Ace in the first place ' From One Piece ! ) I Decided not to let this slip while I had the chance ! " Be Strong ! " **

**Bye bye **


	9. Rewrite : Our Bad Romance

I rewrite Chapter 9, I will upload it soon !


	10. Our Love Story

**Story Title ! : AcexLuffy Oneshots !**

**Chapter Titel ! : Our Love Story**

**Couples : AcexLuffy(F)**

**What is it about : Luffyko and Ace finds out, that Luffyko is pregnant . After a fight with Zoro, Ace tells Luffyko she's not alone .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: D-Cest , Drama , Angst & Teen-Pregnant ! **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

Luffyko sighed as she lay on her bed, her eyes were looking to the window . Where the sky is covered by white clouds, and the sun shone out beautifully . Luffyko would then go out, and run wild through the streets . And cause problems .

But now she felt herself tired, she laid a hand on her belly . And stroked it gently, Luffyko closed her eyes . To get some rest, but when the door opened . So did her eyes, she looked behind her . And saw Ace ." Hey Luffyko ." He said .

And went to her, and lay next to her ." I heard you've talked to Zoro ." Ace said Luffyko bit her lip, the name Zoro gave her a bad burning ." What happened ?" Asked Ace when his arms, moved around her . And pressed her against his chest .

" Not much ... " She said as she closed her eyes ." I have said it to him ." She said Ace felt that Luffyko was crying, as she whimpered . " He was so angry Ace ! He was so angry ... He was going to kill me I just know it ." She said as tears ran down her cheeks .

' _Flashback _'

_Luffyko sat on one of the chairs at the café, where she agreed to meet with Zoro . Zoro was late again as usual, Luffyko sighed and quietly drank her coke . Then she saw the green-haired man running toward her ." Sorry I'm late . " He said . _

_" I do not mind ." Luffyko said and Zoro sat down, trying to catch his breath ." I walked three times the same direction, and the rest is history . How i finally get here ." Zoro said with a nervous smile, Luffyko could not help but smile back ." That 's the Zoro I know ." And both laughed at that . _

_When the laughter died down, Zoro looked in Luffyko 's eyes ." So what did you wanted to speak me about ?" He asked Luffyko looked at him, and then looked away from him ." Zoro ... We are 6 months together right ? " Luffyko began Zoro nodded yes ." Yep you would not let me go, until I said yes and i have no regrets ." The smile Luffyko was wearing hurts . _

_" And you know i love you ... " Zoro wanted to nod yes, but stopped when he heard the last word ." Like a friend now ." Zoro 's eyes widened, Luffyko noticed and began to continue . " Zoro I'm sorry ... But it was not like it was, I was hoping we could back like before . But ... " Zoro tried to swallow his eyes were totally focused on Luffyko . _

_He could not find his voice ." I think we should go on as friends ." Zoro then stood up, and held Luffyko by her shoulders ." For what reason ! For what reason Luffyko ! " Luffyko tried to push Zoro off, but Zoro held her tightly ." Tell me what reason Luffyko, I know you better than that . What is your damn reason ! " _

_Luffyko bit her lip, and tears in her eyes began to appear ." ..." Zoro 's grip slackened ." What did you say ? "Luffyko looked away ." I'm pregnant ." Then the shock comes in Zoro 's brains ." And you are not the father ." She said and pushed Zoro 's hands away, and ran quickly away . Before Zoro could do something . _

_" You're not done with me !" Yelled Zoro Luffyko 's tears kept coming, and ran home and went to her room . _

' _End Flashback _'

Ace stroked Luffyko 's back, and gave her a kiss on her shoulder . And went to her neck, and bit it gently . Luffyko groaned and turned around, Ace smiled and gave Luffyko a kiss . Luffyko kissed back and held Ace tight, as Ace was holding her back ." You are not alone Luffyko ." Ace said and licked her lips .

" You have me and your other friends ." And bit her lip softly, Luffyko began to moan . When Ace stroked her sensitive spots . " You're not alone for this, Zoro can die in a hole . He has not seen, what he was losing . "

Luffyko pushed her tongue in Ace mouth, and their tongues began to dance together . " Ace I love you ." Luffyko said as she lay on Ace, Ace gave her a kiss on the forehead . And smiled lovingly at her ." I love you too Luffyko ." He said and both fell asleep, in each others arms that held each other .

* * *

**Here is the sequel of ' Our Bad Romance ', there is a sequel Luffyko, Ace and the baby (?) ;P **

**Bye bye ! **


	11. Our Little Baby

**Story Title ! : AcexLuffy Oneshots !**

**Chapter Titel ! : Our Little Baby**

**Couples : AcexLuffy(F)**

**What is it about : Luffyko and Ace are waiting for the moment, for their little baby to come . And will look around the corner to them .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: D-Cest , Drama , Angst & Teen-Pregnant ! **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

Luffyko sighed when she closed, the book full of baby names . She sat on the seat, and the news was playing on the TV . Luffyko could not find any baby names, and put the book on the table . And closed her eyes, when she put her hand on her belly .

She's been five months pregnant, within four months the baby will come . The baby will become a June child, Luffyko can hardly wait . Until the baby comes, but will she become a good mother . A good mother will have, already a name for her child . She sighed again and stood up, and went to the kitchen . To drink something .

And filled her glass with water, she felt two arms around her . Ace smiled at her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek ." Why do you look sad, what's wrong Lu-Chan ? " He asked as he pushed, his face into her neck . " I just do not find a name, that says like . This the name of my child, he / she is my child ." She said .

" Do not worry we have plenty of time, next month we'll see . What sex the baby has, and you can then easily choose a name ." Said Ace Luffyko smiled, and gave Ace a kiss on the mouth .

The fifth month came quickly, Luffyko was in the store . Looking for new clothes, as her belly grow . " Can I help you with something Ma'am ? " Asked the young woman, who worked in the store . "Huh no thanks I will find my way ." Luffyko said when the she walked away, she did not notice . That many eyes looked her way .

Month Six came, and Luffyko went with Ace . To the doctor to look, if everything is okay with the baby . And maybe see what gender the baby has ." Let's see ." The doctor said as he looked, at a thing that looked like a TV . Luffyko felt nervous, what if something 's wrong with her baby . What if he is ill, Ace noticed it and gave Luffyko a kiss on the forehead ." It be alright ." He said .

" Well congratulations they are twins ." Said the doctor ." A girl and a boy also ." Ace and Luffyko looked very shocked . " Are ... Are you sure it's not one baby ." Said Ace ." No there are two heartbeats, so they are twins ! " Ace and Luffyko never felt, so shocked in their lives .

As Month 7 came, Luffyko and Ace noticed that . The belly of Luffyko becomes big, and that Luffyko could not move so much . " Man I feel like an air filled Ball ." Luffyko said . " Yes a bouncing ball . " Ace answered to her, Luffyko hit him gently . And gave him a kiss on the cheek ." I love you ."

" I love you too ." Ace said as they both, were lying on the couch . " How do we tell the others ? I've already not go, to school for a month now . And the teachers are forcing me, to go on a diet . " Luffyko said ." We'll find something, go to school for a week . And I make sure that, the other months you can stay home . It's not good for you and the babies . "

Luffyko smiled and pushed her face, against Ace 's chest . When they stay lying, in each other 's arms .

Month 8 felt Luffyko very depressed, when she went to school for a week . Everyone started to give comments, how Luffyko finally started to get weight . After all the food she has eaten, that the others could not eat so much of it .

Nami and the others joked, that she was pregnant . After two days, Luffyko told that it was true . And that they could nothing do about it, the shock in the group was very clear. The day after Luffyko has told it, she saw Zoro again . And has almost taken her by her throat, if Sanji and Franky were not there .

_' Stupid Whore ! ' _Luffyko felt sadness, and ran away quickly from everyone . The next day, everyone whispered behind her back . She avoided her friends, and was the whole day alone . Ace came to school that day, and give Zoro a little visit . And has beaten up, because he has given Luffy grief .

Luffyko has not come to school, and her 8th mouth was blank ." Luffyko you have to smile ." Ace said ." They hate me Ace ! They hate me ! " Shouted Luffyko as tears came, Ace wiped them away . And gave her a kiss ." No Luffyko they're just confused, and if they are really friends . They will not leave you behind ." Ace said .

Luffyko looked away ." I want to call our daughter Alysia ." Luffyko said ." Alysia ? Sounds god ." Ace said ." Then our son will be Dean ." Luffyko smiled pleased, to have named her children finally .

9th month

It was almost time, her babies could come any moment . Luffyko sat, she reads, she walked around . She did the laundry, she made dinner . She just could not sit still, Luffyko looked at the door . The door of Ace 's room, Ace had closed his room a long time ago . Ace sleep on the couch, and sometimes by Luffyko in bed ." Is something wrong ? "

Luffyko looked at Ace ." Why is your room locked ?" Asked Luffyko ." Ah you want to see the room, but since it 's already June . And the room is ready, the babies could come also any second . " Ace took Luffyko 's hand, and took a key out of his pants pocket . " You have done a great job Luffyko, I wished not to disturb you . Since I found, you did will to look after . Our children and keeping them save in your belly . " Ace said and gave Luffyko, a kiss on the mouth . Luffyko kissed him back . And felt Ace 's hands over her, fat pregnant belly .

" Ace . " Ace opened slowly the door, Luffyko looked in the room . It was a child 's room, two beds were ready . To let the babies sleep in them, their names were on them . Ace had painted sunflowers on the walls . And the toys lay on the floor, neat and tidy .

If Luffyko looked around the room, she felt luck, happiness and proud . " I made this for our children, the children i will get . From the girl I love so much ." Ace said Luffyko smiled, and tears came into her eyes . " Thank you Ace, the children will love it ." She said .

And suddenly it happened, Luffyko did not know . What was going on, she fell on the floor . Ace ran to her, and everything started to spin . Her hands moved to her belly, Luffyko felt everything light . And then she was lifted, and brought to a car . Luffyko did not what was happening .

But she felt that maybe, her children were ready to come .

**A little later **

Luffyko opened her eyes, and looked around the room . She saw a beautiful white room, and the heat touched her body . She looked beside her, and saw Ace sleeping in a chair . His hands holding, Luffyko 's one hand . Then she looked beside her, and saw two little beds . Luffyko sat a little up . And tried not to wake Ace up .

And looked in the cribs, and she has to hold her in . To not make a sound, when she saw two beautiful babies ." Are they not wonderful ? " She looked behind her, and saw Ace awake . Ace smiled and walked over, to the babies . And took their son out .

" Hey son say hello to mommy ." Ace said and gave Dean to Luffyko, Luffyko took him . The baby made a few noises, and opened his eyes . He looked a lot like Luffyko, only he has freckles like his father . Ace took Alysia out, and went to sit beside Luffyko .

Alysia looked like her father, only she did not have freckles . Alysia yawned and looked, with half-open eyes to Ace ." Hey honey I'm your daddy ." Ace said with a big smile, Alysia pressed her head . To Ace 's chest, and fell back to sleep . Dean did the same like his sister ." They are beautiful ." Luffyko said as she started to cry, Ace pressed her to him . And smiled at the little family, that was given to him after 9 months . " Yes they are our little babies . "

* * *

**This is the sequel of ' Our Bad Romance ' & ' Our Love Story ' ,I don't think there will come any sequel after this :( Or maybe there will come a sequel, but then in September . Hope you like it, the name Alysia is from my little niece . And Dean is someone from school, I think it's fitting :D**

**Bye bye ! **


	12. Rewrite : Lost In The Night

I rewrite Chapter 12, I will upload it soon !


	13. What Hurts The Most

**Story Title ! : AcexLuffy Oneshots ! **

**Chapter Title ! : What Hurts The Most **

**Couples : AcexLuffy **

**What is it about : It hurts so much, if you walked away . It hurts so much, if you punch me in the face . It hurts so much, if you say you hate me . But what hurts the most ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Angst , Drama , Abuse & Death **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me _

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out _

The rain fell on the lonely house, it was dark and nobody was there . Only a boy of 11, he sat alone in the corner . His face was pressed against his knees, his arms were full of scratches . And he trembled of the cold, and gave a small sound from his mouth .

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while _

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me _

The boy was afraid, he's here alone in the house . Without someone with him, he's so afraid to be alone . _Help_ was the word he wanted to say _help me_, day after day he can say it . But no one helps him, they can not help him . Or are they scared like him ?

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok _

_But that 's not what gets me _

Every time if his friends are there, he puts a mask on . Then he would smile and pretend nothing 's wrong . They notice he scratched everywhere on his arms, and that his left eye was one time blue . But they say nothing about it, the boy can be clumsy . Nobody says anything about it, they pretend not to see anything .

_What hurts the most _

_Was being so close _

_And having so much to say _

He would like to say it, but it never comes out . Nobody listens to the broken words, they put their hands over their ears . And continue with their lives as usual, nobody would listen . It's nothing they say, it's nothing to listen .

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing _

_What could have been _

He was always good for him, but after he and his friends were out drinking . Suddenly everything was different now, on the night he came back . He gave him punches to his face, and he was thrown in the corner of the room . Just as if he was a paper, and he breaks of all the pain that he gets of him .

_And nothing seeing that loving you _

_Is what i was trying to do _

He says to himself, again and again day after day . That it would end, and that he will tell that he was sorry . And that he did not mean what he has done, and then he love 's him like always . But how the years went by, the more he doubted about it . It never will end, came through his head . And haunted him since the moment he thought about it .

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go _

_But I'm doing it _

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone _

He has lost him to these friends, they are no good for him . And he does not listen, that he is breaking the younger one . He feels breaking so slowly, he feels the pieces fall to the ground . It's so hard to smile now, to your old friends and family . Will they notice ? Will they say something ?

_Still harder _

_Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret _

_But I know if I could do it over _

It's getting harder to breathe, the air in the house . In this live it's becoming harder, he's see nothing but black spots . Everything stays the same everything is just changing, he stands up and dressed himself . And know what will come for that day, he felt guilty as he thought .

_Will it still happen if I had stopped him ? _

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart _

_That I left unspoken _

He would say anything that would come from his heart, he would say the words that never came out . And wants him to listen to it, they want him to listen, and says that he loves him . But will he ? Will he listen ?

_What hurts the most _

_Is being so close _

_And having so much to say _

The door opened and the boy looked up and saw a figure, that has opened the door he walked inside . And closed the door, he was drunk how he walked . But can just right on time sit on the chair, he had a bottle in his hand . And drank it complete empty, the boy looked at him in fear .

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing _

The other guy at the table, noticed the presence of the other . And hit his bottle on the table, and broke the bottle on the bottom side . " _What are you looking at you snotty little monkey ? ! _" He shouted angry, the boy could smell already the alcohol of the other . It was strong and dangerous as it can be ." _I asked you a something little rat head ! _" He yelled again .

_What could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

" _Sorry _" Mumbles the boy and pushed himself deeper into the corner, the other guy got up and walked towards him . He almost tripped but can just in time stop himself . " _I hate you , you know that ... You know that ! " _The boy nodded yes . " _I do not know what is so special about you ! You're not special ! Everyone hates you ! Everybody ! They never said anything if you walked all wounded or something ! " _Said the man .

_Is what I was trying to do _

The boy in the corner closed his eyes, and put his two hands on his ears . He did not want to hear it, he don't wanted to hear it ! That made the other guy angry, and he grabs both of his hands . And pulled them apart and screamed even louder . " _Because of you she 's gone ! Your fault ! Your fault ! I hate you ! You're not even my little brother ! You're a rat ! A dirty rat ! " _He continued, the boy began to cry .

_What hurts the most _

_Is being so close _

Tears fell from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks . He felt a punch against his face, and his face was punched against the wall . The other one took a full fist of hair, and pulled him up . His face before his face . " _You are a disgusting creature , I will make an end of that little live of yours . "_

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

Another blow came and this time he flew against the table ? He felt that his chin made contact, on the Sharpe end of the table . He did not whined anymore, he was no longer afraid . He wanted to make a noise , shouting for help . But did not dare, he was turned around, and then was thrown against a table chair . Then against a glass case, the sharp glass flew into his eyes, and he did not scream as he felt the pain . He did not scream .

_And never knowing _

_What could have been _

He was again pulled up and was again thrown on the ground . The other guy came to him, his one eye was still open . And he vision became blurry but he saw . That the other guy was sitting on him, he could not push him away . He can not feel his arms and legs anymore, the guy came closer and whispered into his ear . _" If I can not have you, no one gets you . They have already stolen her, I can not let anyone catch you ." _His voice was full of unaware, as if he does not realize what he was doing now .

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do _

He always loved him, and now he's here half knocked to dead . But the one he saw as a brother has a Sharpe knife, he focused harder . And he saw a grin on his face, but the face can lie as only the eyes can tell the truth . But he could not clearly see how he looks, he knows that he for the last time, will feel the pain . When the door opened, and one of Luffy 's friends came in . " _LUFFY ! " _And that was the last thing he heard before that knife was in his heart, and swallowed him into the dark world of the dead .

_Not seeing that loving you _

_That's what I was trying to do _

_Ooohhh.._

* * *

**I have cried hard for this :'(, and it was the mother Ace was talking about . She was killed but it was not Luffy 's fault, the other 's had fooled Ace . So that Ace did no longer trust Luffy, poor Luffy-kun ): plus it was Nami who walked inside, but it looked like it was too late .**

**Bye bye ! **


	14. You Are A Girl ? !

**Story Title ! : AcexLuffy Oneshots !**

**Chapter Title ! : You Are A Girl ? !**

**Couples : /**

**What is it about : " Ace what's wrong ? Your face is red ." Said Luffy Ace looked with big eyes under, there was something missing between Luffy 's legs ." You are a girl ? ! " **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: / **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you !**

* * *

Portgas D . Ace can not believe, that his little brother Luffy . Has fallen into the water again . " I swear next time, I'll leave you there to drown . " Ace said angry, Luffy had a big smile on his face . " You would do the same thing next time, to save me big brother ." Said Luffy .

" Oh shut up ! " Ace shouted as he tries not to blush, when they came home . They had to take a bad, to wash away the mud and other dirt . Ace went into the bathtub, and tried to relax in the warm water . " I'm coming in ! " Luffy shouted as he went into the water .

Ace looked at Luffy, if he makes his way into the water . Luffy was quite small for his age, and was not thin or to fat . Luffy did not even have any muscles, Luffy was just smooth . " You have not trained enough ." Said Ace with a grin, Luffy noticed the grin . And threw water over Ace . " Stupid brother ! " Luffy shouted as he, hold himself on the side of the bathtub .

Ace smiled and sat down next to Luffy ." Sit down I got you ." Ace said and Luffy sat on his lap ." Say Ace what is that ? " Asked Luffy as he, touched Ace 's penis . Ace blushed and hit Luffy 's hand away ." Idiot ! That 's my penis, have you never seen yours ? " Luffy looked at Ace, and confusion came over his face .

" Heh but I have no penis ." Luffy said Ace was quiet, and lifted Luffy a little up . And looked between his legs, Luffy watched as Ace shocked face . Become very red and, got himself a nosebleed . " Ace why are you red ? " Asked Luffy . " You ... Y-you ..." Ace could not say it .

" Neh neh Ace what is wrong ? " Asked Luffy now getting really worried ." You Are A Girl ? ! " Ace shouted .

As Ace remembered that day, and remembered how long . He can't look in Luffy 's eyes, without getting a nosebleed . Ace left Luffy behind as he goes hunting, but Luffy always founded a way . To come along with Ace, Ace protected Luffy . Against dangerous things, where Luffy was most of the time got angry about it .

Ace just wanted, to keep his sister safe . Over the years Luffy is not even changed, Makino tried to tell Luffy that some things . That a woman can not do, but Luffy was not the smartest about that . And told Makino that Luffy, that she think it's boring and just wanna be herself .

When Ace met Luffy 's crew, he noticed that there were only 2 girls . And the rest were guys, when Luffy was not looking . Ace looked threatening to the men, who stay far away from him ." Big brother come here ! " Shouted Luffy Ace smiled, and sat down next to Luffy . When she told him about one of her adventures .

Yes Ace will protect Luffy, even if it costs his life .

* * *

**It's two years ago, since I got here on Fanfic . ( In a October was the english version born ), please enjoy the other story 's too ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	15. Never A Goodbye

**Story Title ! : AcexLuffy Oneshots ! **

**Chapter Title ! : Never A Goodbye**

**Couples : /**

**What is it about : Since we always fight lately, I thought to give this to make it up . Who knows if this can make it up, I have been a bad brother . And I'm sorry that I'm never there, I wish I was ... " Luffy wanted to cry, but his tears are not coming . " So little bro this song is for you . " **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Dead , Angst & Drama **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

**( NOTE ) **

**Hey everyone ! I'm really sorry for not updating at all :( I'm really am, I'm feeling bad but I'm working on it . I though I was getting free time, since it's all summer vacation ~ But looks like my hands were really full, I try to work most on the english parts . Anyway I'm really sorry, I hope you can forgive me . Anyway enjoy the story ! **

* * *

Everyone was sad, because ... Yeah they have reason for it ! Luffy looks at the friends of his brother, and then to his family . Everyone looked down, and the rain was not helping either !

Luffy looks at the coffin that was put under the ground, his heart was beating fast . And tears were burning his eyes ." Why Ace ... Why ..."

When they got home, everyone went there on way . Nobody talked and nobody was trying to, Luffy walked to Ace room . And looked around, his big brother will not come back . Not to this house, not the room, not his friends or family ... Not to him .

Suddenly Luffy saw something under the papers on the desk, ' for Luffy ' Luffy looks confused and looks like it was a DVD . And ran downstairs to watch it, he puts it in and pressed on play .

Ace come into view with a guitar in his hand ." Hey Little bro yeah, this is Ace your big manly brother . Don't you forgot ! " Luffy wanted to laugh, but he was too shocked . The other 's heard Ace voice, and came to look .

" You know that I like to make music, and yeah ... Since we always fight lately, I though to give this to make it up . Who knows if this can make it up, I have been a bad brother . And I'm sorry that I'm never there, I wish I was ..." Luffy wanted to cry, but his tears are not coming ." So little bro this song is for you . " And started to play .

' _You know there was little boy, with a straw head walking in the streets . _

_Always save the little guys, and bad guys to beat ._

_His name is Luffy, and you better know it ._

_Because this guy is not taking your shit !_

_He 's my little brother, from a different mother ._

_He 's small and cute like you can see, _

_he 's something worth nothing like you can be . _

_I never dared to dream to not seeing you, and there is a never a goodbye ._

_So don't cry ~_

_Don't cry my little brother, I'm still being here ._

_I will never disappear, oooh ~ never oooh never I will ._

_I always stay by you, and never think I will not ._

_Because I'm your big brother, you better not forgot ._

_We always fight and said things, things we never meant ._

_Our wounds are never be cleaned, we are hurting like little kids we are ._

_This time we went to fare, I never thought it will come to this ._

_I wished I could just mess your hear, and give that forehead a little kiss ._

_Because I'm your brother, and I'm someone who needs to worry ._

_So don't think about ever saying sorry, because the bad was me ._

_And you are someone I never will be, say let say this now ._

_Your starting your own show ~_

_I never dared to dream to not seeing you, and there is a never a goodbye ._

_So don't cry ~_

_Don't cry my little brother, I'm still being here ._

_I will never disappear, oooh ~ never oooh never I will ._

_I always stay by you, and never think I will not ._

_Because I'm your big brother, you better not forgot ._

_So be my little hero man ! Show me everything you can ! _

_And when you grown up, and being old don't let that heart of yours be cold ._

_And when we ever meet, I will mess your hair . I give you big hug, and laugh and cry . _

_Because your big brother never knows a goodbye ~ '_

When the song was done, Luffy was crying so much . His family could not stopt the tears, and let their sorrow out . They never noticed the figure, that was standing on the stairs . He smiled and walked up, and then disappeared .

* * *

**I hope you like the song ! Poor Ace and Luffy :( **

**Anyways this year will be very busy for me ! On September till August :( **

**License test ( on December like always ) **

**VCA test ( I don't know what that means, but It's for safety on work floor )**

**Internship for 6 weeks **

**Qualification ( Is this written good ? I used google for the word . Let me know ! )**

**Then I have to speak with some people, like we are like mafia making a deal . Either you get shoot, or you have yourself a deal . 3 Guys that were in my class, failed ( means they got shoot ... not really ! ) So it's very hard, and it means it's very important to me ! I'm sorry but I will not upload till then . I will try If I have to time, so please give me good luck for it ! I hope I still can upload some chapters for you guys, but I am not promising anything ! **

**Also I will work for month, at my mother 's place no big deal actually . I think it will be nice, the month after my big brother will be married . I will be the maid of honor, I was happy to hear that ! **

**But anyways I hope you will understand, and I'm very sorry . I will try really hard, I promise to upload many chapters ! **

**Hope you enjoyed the one-shot ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	16. NOTE : The Poll

**Hey everyone I have to ask you a something, you know the oneshots of One Piece ' Love Drug ' & ' Black Drug ' . Well do you guys want a full version of them, together ? It will be a little different, but everything will be the same . And there will be more characters ! Please let me know ! There is also a poll up, if you want the full version or not .**

**Thank you ! **


End file.
